


happy pills // peter parker

by pcterparkcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Teen Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcterparkcr/pseuds/pcterparkcr
Summary: summary: peter parker on anxiety meds which causes him to not fully understand why he’s still having panic attacks and why he’s not happy yet there for the name“i take my pills and i’m happy all the time”“love my girl but she ain’t worth the price” was never a thought you would hear from peter parker? right..?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	happy pills // peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> AU; this is my first time writing and posting a story and i would like some help if you don’t mind offering some but please don’t be mean, also this was really just a way to vent how my panic attacks affect me and the way i think but you know in peter parker form. if you like this and would like me to write more please post a comment !. ***as of december 12th i have a plan to go back and check spelling and space it out better also planning on making another part****

peter heard a “beep. beep. beep.” before slamming his hand on his alarm and rolling over and waking up, he let out a groan before getting up and walking to the bathroom looking up at the mirror he focused on his bed head for a second before grabbing his pill bottle and taking one of his Antidepressants he thought it was a bit funny how it was called antidepressants but used for panic anxiety disorder but he quickly brushed that thought off, got dressed, grabbed his suit put it in his backpack and walked out to the kitchen. “morning aunt may” he gave her a quick little smile before grabbing a class of milk and putting toast in the toaster. “hey pete have you gone on patrol lately? or hung out with ned or mj?” peter could sense the worry in her voice, he put his toast on his plate and nodded looking down at it “i’m planning on patrolling tonight after school.” he looked up at may who gave him a smile, it was a pity smile and they both knew it, it’s not a “oh i’m just smiling at you cause i want to” kind of smile but a “oh i know you’re going through a lot” type of smile and peter didn’t hate it. but he sure didn’t like it but he wasn’t in his full state of mind and just smiled back “i-i’ll be back tonight may.” he finished his toast and headed towards the door before may “just stay safe peter call us if you need anything, we’re all just worried about you” peter nodded and headed out thinking about “we’re all just worried about you” who’s we? mj? ned? have they been talking to may behind my back? and then the other thoughts started creeping in that mj and ned are with him out of pity that ned probably wants to end their friendship and the next thing peter knew he was in an alley unable to breathe he held his hand over his chest while another held up up on the wall he started counting “1...2...3....4...5” and repeated until he could fully breathe again he stayed there for a while trying to calm himself down, “i thought these antidepressants were supposed to help” but instead they made peter just feel drunk all the time, happy. but drunk, he stood up right and continued his way to school he walked into class and sat down before ned tapped his shoulder which made peter jump. that’s another thing peter noticed ever since the snap and beck his spider sense have been off and he knows his anxiety is probably a reason but he won’t admit it. “dude where were you! the bell rang 15 minutes ago” ned was looking at peter worried “did i really spend 10 minutes in that alley?” peter thought before brushing the thought off before answering with a “i just woke up late” ned gave him the same pity smile may did this morning which let peter know he knew that was a lie. peter sighed and turned around taking notes for the class. once that class was done and all his others he was by his locker putting his stuff in he shut his locker to which he saw mj was standing there “sup loser” peter laughed a bit “well this loser is your boyfriend so doesnt that make you a loser aswell?” he started walking with her “maybe, either way you’re a loser” peter looked over “your loser” she smiled “so true!” they kept walking until they were out of school and peter was far enough to change to his spider suit before he did that he asked mj “you sure you don’t wanna patrol with me?” she shook her head so fast “last time you let go of me for a second and that was enough for me” peter laughed remembering that moment he gave her a quick kiss before she waved goodbye walking away peter quickly changed into his suit and swinging around the city before spotting a robbery he quickly swung down hearing one of the guys cuss he shot a web taking him down saying “you kiss your mother with that mouth?” he realized how much alike tony he sounded but ignored and finished taking down the others, once the police got there he waved goodbye and started swinging around the city fighting back tears he felt like he was fighting back everything, the snap, tony, beck even may and ned for some reasons he just kept swinging till he landed on a house knocking on the window. mj opened the window helping peter inside “peter what the hell! are you hurt?” he quickly shook his head no before mj shoved her shoulder “then are you stupid? my parents our home!!!” peter pulled off his mask setting it down “i know i just didn’t know where to go mj i’m sorry i just don’t know-“ she saw his tear stained face and pulled him into a hug peter held back “don’t do that- don’t-“ mj looked at him confused as to why her boyfriend was acting this way “don’t do what i’m just trying to help peter-“ peter sighed “i don’t need help! i don’t need pity i’m fine everything’s fine!” he slightly shouted before calming his voice “peter your not fine it’s obvious but that’s ok we’re here for you..” peter pulled his pill bottle out of his bag “that’s the problem i shouldn’t you guys shouldn’t have that thought that i’m just gonna break down that i’m just gonna snap, that’s what these” he held up the pill bottle for a second “are supposed to do but no!” he threw the bottle out the window “nothings helping not medicine, not therapy not anyone and i just don’t know how to do this anymore mj” at this point he was sobbing on the ground, mj sat down and held him without peter fighting it this time she looked at him like her heart just broke “i know peter- it’s gonna get better” he looked up at her “promise?” “i promise.”


End file.
